Quizzit:quote/6
(251) (19/03/2005 - 19:29:09) * sta male <@Nowitzky> Lunetta nel senso che stai male o che la % ti sta male e non ti dona <@Nowitzky> magari ha solo la Lunetta storta <@Nowitzky> dai e' un omaggio a NoNameGod <+Animale> <@Nowitzky> dai e' un omaggio a NoNameGod <--- omarzo *(252) (20/03/2005 - 02:56:26) * NoNameGod sente masticare in camera AH NIENTE...E' il MANGIANASTRI :D spero nn faccia il ruttino in surround :D *(253) (20/03/2005 - 22:57:35) <+[S_A_u_R_O_N]> dai na volta che vengo me dovete mette l acro <@Nowitzky> si [S_A_u_R_O_N] <@Nowitzky> dove vuoi che te lo mettiamo l'acro? *(254) (20/03/2005 - 23:38:55) Il principio di ArchimedEolo: un NoNameGod immerso in #quizzit riceve una spinta verso il ban pari allo squallore delle sue battute *(255) (21/03/2005 - 02:03:28) <@Chertan> ANSiA: 02:00 Denunciato Eolo per atti osceni in luogo pubblico dopo aver mostrato il suo viso *(256) (21/03/2005 - 13:48:31) <+prozac> abita ad Asola <@DaleCooper> Ma che asola <@Eolo> lui abita a Bottone... <@Eolo> il paese gemellato <@Eolo> m'e' scappata. una NoNameGodata <@Eolo> sorry *(257) (21/03/2005 - 13:48:41) <+MondoIRCsrv1> METEO :: LOMBARDIA A Asola il tempo e' nuvoloso <@Eolo> <+MondoIRCsrv1> METEO :: LOMBARDIA A Asola il tempo orlato, con piogge di bottoni e squarci nelle nuvole da ricucire *(258) (21/03/2005 - 13:50:33) <+MondoIRCsrv1> METEO :: SARDEGNA A Sassari il tempo e' sereno, minima +2 massima +21 <@Eolo> aggiungerei al meteo di sassari..... che c'e' un sole che spacca il culo ai passeri *(259) (22/03/2005 - 00:46:50) * ma mi sto perdendo TREMONTI da vespa certo che fare tre monti con una vespa...che voglia *(260) (22/03/2005 - 00:50:47) 00:51:38 +Lunetta : ma a me sempre il pene esce! *(261) (22/03/2005 - 15:21:58) <+Luk> azz ma non si puo' cambiare? <@Eolo> una parola e' per sempre ... (DaleBeers) <+{PirAnhA}> una parola e' per sempre ... (Un Muto) *(262) (22/03/2005 - 20:31:56) <+mattssu> nn votate la chiara! <+khinny> votate il rosso" <+khinny> ! *(263) (23/03/2005 - 18:57:30) <+itised83> goooooolllllllllll <+itised83> goooooolllllllllll <@Eolo> gol? <+itised83> siiii <@BeCk^_^> di ki? <+itised83> non lo so... ma negli ultimi 30 secondi qualcuno nel mondo avra' pure segnato *(264) (23/03/2005 - 20:13:39) <@InS4n|tY> e' ql kosetto aperto giusto? <@InS4n|tY> a kosa serve ql kosooooooo <@InS4n|tY> kome lo metto li' dentroooo @hat> InS4n|tY ... con le ultime frasi vinceresti il premio quote dell'anno *(265) (23/03/2005 - 21:15:06) <@GameDale> Via: mercimichel <+mercimichel> mi hanno intitolato una via? *(266) (24/03/2005 - 01:27:31) e non paghiamo il "pedaggio" Eolo tu paghi il "peTaggio"? il ciclista preferito di Eolo e' Petacchi *(267) (24/03/2005 - 02:26:53) <@Lunetta> come fa quella a stare con Schicchi <@NoNameGod> Lunetta io mi chiedo come fa a non stare con me invece! <@Lunetta> xche' sei gay *(268) (24/03/2005 - 02:44:46) <+itised83> Lunetta vorrei poter tirare i tiri liberi da te *(269) (24/03/2005 - 17:09:46) ecco la vediiiiii hitl-mussol-megghimeiiiiiiiii :°°° *(270) (25/03/2005 - 02:34:34) se mia nonna teneva le palle era il nonno *(271) (25/03/2005 - 17:49:55) <@trainspot> eh perche' se nn lo tiro fuori io nn ci gioca mai nessuno *(272) (25/03/2005 - 20:40:09) un serpente all'interno di un'oca? azz, che kamasutra Animalesco! *(273) (26/03/2005 - 02:30:35) ma come cazzo funziona il seeeeeeeen !seen stocazzo Last seen info for stocazzo: 02:28:04 *GameDale* Ho visto Stocazzo uscire 3 giorni, 4 ore, 4 minuti, 11 secondi fa dicendo: Client closed connection O_O ah eccooooo *(274) (26/03/2005 - 22:40:37) campanello e' filosofia ? si' colore e l'eristica si attacca alla porta *(275) (28/03/2005 - 12:46:16) ANSA :: italia Uomo ucciso in casa a Firenze (4475949) <----- pensa se era in trasferta! *(276) (29/03/2005 - 00:34:44) <@InS4n|tY> me l'ha fatto vedere qndo sono andata a torino *(277) (29/03/2005 - 15:55:14) <@GameDale> 5. Lunetta - luci a san siro...lampioni a sbirigudy...tralicci della luce x nonamegod... - 3 voti *(278) (31/03/2005 - 18:01:41) 18:00:05 ANSA italia SIRCHIA:Vieto lo scivoloprotempoporibusillis a MaggieMaY tutti gli altri giocheranno a scivoloprosit Burp! *(279) (31/03/2005 - 18:01:41) ANSA italia SIRCHIA:Vieto lo scivoloprotempoporibusillis a MaggieMaY tutti gli altri giocheranno a scivoloprosit Burp! *(280) (31/03/2005 - 18:42:17) la mainframe, sara mica la manomorta? *(281) (31/03/2005 - 20:21:11) <@NoNameGod> ma la cerniera LAMPO si puo' chiudere solo quando pioveee? *(282) (31/03/2005 - 23:52:24) +Brand0n Lune' sei campana? @MaggieMaY si fa din don ogni tanto, Brand0n ghghghhghg *(283) (01/04/2005 - 00:07:37) si puo' dire una preghiera intanto? Dale Nostro...che guardi le iene...dacci oggi il nostro bot quotidiano... *(284) (01/04/2005 - 00:10:00) si puo' dire una preghiera intanto? Dale Nostro...che guardi le iene...dacci oggi il nostro bot quotidiano... Preghiera accettata *(285) (01/04/2005 - 13:54:34) 12:53:52 sandra_ se vuoi ti senso l'ebook "Anche gli stafilococchi nel loro infinitamente piccolo s'incazzano quando NoNameGod fa le sue battute", una raccolta di insulti... *(286) (02/04/2005 - 11:43:45) <@Eolo> questa la canno in pieno <+Animale> l'abbiamo cannata in due <+Animale> cannabis :| *(287) (02/04/2005 - 17:17:56) <@Eolo> la <@InS4n|tY> do <@DaleCooper> La dai? *(288) (02/04/2005 - 22:56:21) 21:55:55] chiaradiluce di informatica ne sa quando eolo di sesso *(289) (03/04/2005 - 03:18:46) mercimichel in 53.4 secondi con la parola scaccolando di 11 lettere ha totalizzato 51 punti +3 Lunghezza +2 Originalita' +5 bonus mercimichel per galateo *(290) (03/04/2005 - 14:52:10) <@MaggieMaY> milina e' diminutivo di? <@DaleCooper> MInchia mi chiamo LINA *(291) (04/04/2005 - 16:34:07) @S4maRa c'e' qlkuno che mi kaska nel pozzo pls? nuvoladoro tira 7 (5 + 2) e arriva alla casella 29 nuvoladoro tira 2 (1 + 1) e arriva alla casella 31 (Pozzo) rimane fermo finche' non arriva un altro giocatore su questa casella o finche' non vince una manche @S4maRa grazie *(292) (04/04/2005 - 22:26:22) 22:24:47 <@GameDale> Si gioca con le lettere I * O P C O D * <- no bestemmie -.- *(293) (04/04/2005 - 22:56:13) Lunetta ti faccio vedere io il topic... tu fammi vedere la topa *(294) (04/04/2005 - 23:29:45) +Ciccio17 chi semina sperma raccoglie ragazzini *(295) (05/04/2005 - 17:47:00) a pranzo ho mangiato le alici, ma ke kifoooooooooooooo :°°° ora sei nel paese delle meraviglie :| *(296) (05/04/2005 - 22:34:47) Pizzic8ina lancia taralli su tutto il chan va sembra di stare allo zooo eh Pizzi? *(297) (06/04/2005 - 00:46:14) ]00:41:23[]+kiara[::: comunque Rossella_O_Hara una piccola cosa possiamo darla a hat *(298) (06/04/2005 - 22:54:29) <@NoNameGod> Gioco fermo.' SirLancillotto '''puoi battere ' !angolo della strada sotto il lampione''' appena sei pronto *(299) (09/04/2005 - 17:09:53) 17:09:46 METEO :: MaggieMaY: A MaggieMaYalandia il tempo e' Zozzo, con nuvoled'orzo pronte a rovesciare pioggia a chiappinelle. Verso sera arrivaranno venti Eolici che tenderanno a concentrarsi sotto le lenzuola di MaggieMaY. Possibili tuoni di piacere *(300) (09/04/2005 - 18:09:38) <+kiara> io ho un acrobat vecchio <+D_C_S_Cosacco> scaricati una versione recente <+ciarlatano> guarda che se l'acrobat e' vecchio rischia di cadere, okkio